be my Boyfriend Or ill bite you to death
by SapphireYaoiCollector
Summary: Gokudera dose not know what to do about hibari. all he knows is it feels good.
1. Chapter 1

I looked up from my book, my glasses falling slightly down my nose. The tenth was talking with Yamamoto and Turf top, and it seemed to be about joining the idiots perspective clubs. Thank god they didn't bother asking me about it. Unlike the tenth with his great heart and perfect kindness, I would no doubt thorw my dynomite at them for the stupid question. The door slid open and for a moment time stopped in the room. Hibari Kyouya had entered. The vongola cloud gardian, and our middle school's head prefect. Known as the strongest man in namimori walked into the class room and took his seat. It was still odd to see him in a class, even after we left middle school behind everyone in the famillia and in Nami middle had assumed he would continue to gourd the school like the pit bull he was. Instead he enrolled at Nami high, and though he is still the head prefect, he comes to class everyday. Attracting attention from everyone who knew of his power or anti social behavior, which as it turns out, is pretty much everyone in Namimori.

The bell rang moments after he arrived, the sensei coming into the room with a stack of papers taller then he was. He all but tossed them on his desk and started taking roll call. I grunted out my reply and turned back to my book. No teacher was dumb enough to call on me anymore.

/

"Oi. herbervore, class is over." hibari commented, grabbing my attention. I looked around quickly, noticeing that the tenth and the idiots where long gone. "Che. Don't call me a fucking herbervore Hibari!" I spat out of habbit. His lips curved up at the connors, eyes light and playful. " Oh? and what should i call you then, Gokudera Hayato." The tone in his voice shocked me. It was... seductive. "Che. Whatever, just not a fucking Herbervore!" I spat, raising from my seat and gathering my things quickly, not sure why he had even bothered speaking to me, let alone ask me such a thing. I was about to leave the room when he called out to me. "Hayato. Can I see you tommarow?" I let out a slight gasp of shock. Hibari Kyouya, the most anti social person I have ever ment was not only asking to spend time with me, a man who never spoke to him when the tenth was not invoved, if he could _see me tommarow?_ And not only that, but calling me by my first name, and in that sort of tone... I turned to face him, trying to hide the fluttering in my chest and the heat i felt building in my groin.. "Why?" I asked, looking at his expressionless face. He smiled in a way that took my breath and stopped my heart. I had never seen someone so beautiful before. It was like he was the only person in the world for several moments, until my heart slowed and my body relaxed. he spoke just as I was going back to my normal stoic expression. " Hmm. I guess I want to go somewhere, So. Six AM?" He said, not leaving me room to argue or ask anything more about his odd behavior. "Fine. Whatever. But it better be worth my time. I hate mornings!" and with that I turned away as quickly as possible, and stormed down the hallway. My face a bright scarlet.

/

The next day at six am sharp a hard knock came from my door. I yelled at it, forgetting in my hazy state that i was supposed to meet Hibari, until my bed room door got pushed open and as I looked up to see who the hell had broken into my house, he was standing there. Blue eyes shining in the light of the morning sun. He wore black jeans, pressed, a black tanktop, and a purple button down shirt. It was the first time in my life i had seen someone make a simple outfit look so good. He smirked at me, looking me over like a piece of meet in a butcher shop. Walking over, I cought something in his eyes, and as he leaned down to sit at the base of my bed, his smirk turned into the same god like smile he had shown me the day before. "Hayato." he said, his voice deep, soft and needy. I froze, shocked as he leaned down, touching my face in a way that was so purely romantic, Loving, that my breath caught. His lips where on mine the next moment. Pressing lightly until i closed my eyes, unable to move under the force of his hands around me. Holding me in a way no one has ever held me. The kiss got hotter, heavier. Soon his tounge and mine where fighting for dominance, a battle I lost when he bit my lip softly. I felt his hand going down my check, pressing on my neck and rubbing small circles into the flesh there, it went lower, fingers pressing against my chest, heart, abbs, and then it continued lower, until he was cupping me, pulling on my boxers and pressing his hand into them with ease. I could not even begine to understand what was happening. Or why I liked it so much, when the man doing it was normally on my shit list... The kiss broke off as his lips trailed down my chest, his fingers already inside of my boxers, holding my member firmly. his hand was cold, making my erection that much more painfully tight. he bit me in several places. sucking the blood like a vampire. he said something low and deep, but i was too lost to hear it. He kissed me, sucking my tounge until i could no longer breath. Pulling away only to run his fingers along my shaft. I gasped, the pressure intense_. Ah. fuck... "_"I c can't take any more. please. Hib-Ah." I came as he pulled his hand away, ripping off my boxers in a fit of need so great it sent chills threw me. "hayato"_. _he called my name again, his voice catching on the words before he plunged into me, hard. hitting my prostate with enough force to make tears fall from my eyes and my hips thurst up to meet him, desprate for more of him. My mind was going blank. Crazy white spots blured my vision until i had to close my eyes. The last thing i remember about it was his name leaving my lips...

/

When I woke up in hibari's arms, his sent filling my sences and his member clearly pressed against my own, i gasped, quickly pulling away. Rubbing my eyes to get rid of the sleep still in them. Hibari stirred as I moved away, reaching for me and pulling me down into him again. "What do you think your doing bastard!" I yelled, feeling my body heating up in that place again... his hands went to my groin rather then awnser question, cupping me in a possesive sort of way. It gave me chills as he squeezed it. Slowly stroking me.. "Stop. Ah! No, H Hibari! Ah" I gasped, feeling his smile against my neck. while his hands pumped me. "Why? It feels good. right? Besides, after this morning, I hardly think doing this would be unwelcomed. " He let go of my member despite his words, turning me by force until our eyes met. " I am going to make you mine, Hayato. I will mark you with my body, my sent. My taste, until you never want to leave my side. Until you beg me for more." He smiled, his eyes compleatly serious, he leaned his face closer to mine before I could even fully process what was said, and as his lips hit mine, my cock twiched against his leg. After that, he fucked me until I begged him for release...

/

Will continue in chapter two!


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up coverd in come. Mine, and hibari's. He was sitting at the foot of the bed, pulling up his socks. he was fully dressed, and his hair was wet, indicating that the bastard had let himself into my bathroom for a shower while he left me laying here covered in come! "You could have at least cleaned me the hell up bastard! your the one who couldn't fucking stop yesterday!" I screeched, sitting up and moving over to him. He just looked at me, a smile dancing in his eyes. "Now is that anyway to talk to your lover, Hayato?" I gasped, did he just... "Who the hell said you where my lover? huh?" He just sighed, looking at me with a possesive edge in his eyes. "I did. I took you until you begged me for more, and I have decided from that moment on that you are my lover."

I blinked in shock as he walked out of the room, saying nothing more before taking off, leaving me alone, naked, shocked and stairing at the bedroom door like a moron. What the hell was happening to me? Why did I let me do that to me twice! And why the fucking hell can't I tell the bastard off when he looks at me like that!

/

By the time i got to school the tenth and Yamamoto where worried about me. I quickly reassured them, saying that I had had a hard time waking up, which was not a compleate lie...

Hibari was in the desk next to mine when I entered the classroom, and Yamamoto, The tenth and the rest of the class at large simply looked at him, dumbfounded with wide eyes. Hibari looked up. his eyes locking with mine and the same smile that he had shown me the night before lite his face. The entire room seemed to gasp at once.

"Good morning. Hayato." He said, smirking at the shock that was plastered on my face. I forced myself to blink and then stomped over to him, forcing all of my rage out into my eyes.

"You son of a bitch! Do not call me that!" I screeched, my voice craking slightly. I did kind of like it, him calling me by my fist name... No, don't let yourself get sucked in! Stay strong me!

"Oh? " he lost the look of kindness in his eyes, and before he recomposed his face, i was sure i saw hurt dance in his irises.

I sighed, lost in the horror of his pain. Something i never thought i would do or feel for anyone but the tenth, let alone this bastard.

I bent down slightly, and spoke in a whisper.

" Not here. please." Moments later his eyes softend again. And I quickly took my seat. Not bothering to comment on the fact that the desk next to mine was slightly red with blood...

/

"We are eating together. Now. Come." He ordered, his voice hard as the lunch bell rang. Before I could protest he grabbed my hand and pulled me along, forcing me to forget not only my lunch but also leave the tenth standing pale faced with his lunch box..

/

We got up on the roof and all I could think of was kicking his ass. Until he slammed the door and pulled me close for the most passionate kiss I had ever been givin in my life. When we broke apart, panting, our eyes full of lust, he spoke. "From now on, you and I are dating. I will call you whatever i wish. You may do the same." I blinked in shock, and spoke with the first thing that came to my mind.

"When and where did I say we where dating?"

His smirk was playful, but his eyes where garded. "When I fist made love to you. You agreed."

I blinked in horror, my face falling from anger to desparation as i thougth about that night... about the words i couldnt hear... could it be that i really?...

"Fine. But, if you want to date me , then you have to agree to a few terms, deal?" I asked, at the very least, i was going to get something more out of this then hot sex. He would get bored of me soon, its not like he loves me. Hibari is mearly curious. Soon he will be on to the next guy. I know that without him having to say the words. So, I might as well get something out of this too..

"Fine. Go head. Hayato." his voice and eyes where serious.

Okay here it goes.

"First you must listen to the tenth when he needs you. Second, you will take me on real dates, not just a bang in my appartment. And third, you will not tell anyone about this... Relationship, deal?"

Hibarii seeemed to consider for all of a moment before he replied with a simple yes.


	3. Chapter 3

Hibari smiled as he agreed to the conditions I set. Pulling me into a deep kiss that tasted like him. It was odd, I do not know why I liked his taste. But for some reason it sunk into me, like a drug that never let you come off the high.. It had been two weeks since we started dating. He came over almost every night, fucking me until I couldn't speak. And after that he would clean me up, hold me, tell me how I turned him on... It was embarrassing. I wanted the dates to be special. It was my first real relationship in years, and even if I know it wont stick, feeling wanted was amazing. But because the tenths birthday had been looming on the horizon, we had not gotten to do anything besides fuck since we got together. Well, at least until today.

/

I walked to the park, it was hot and bright and I was dressed in pressed jeans, a black tank top and a open short sleeved shirt. I had on a few black and white belts, and my Vongola ring, of course. In my pocket where two condoms, a lighter, cigarettes, and some petty cash just in case. When I entered the park I saw him sitting by the water, his face peaceful as I approached him. Putting my hand on his arm as had become my newest habit. He looked up at me, and smiled. "You're early by one hour." He said, smirking at me, he stood up, pulling me close for a quick peck before he pushed away from me, heading into the park. I followed silently, not bothering to comment that he was even earlier then I had been.

He was wearing black pants again, and a light red t shirt, not bothering to wear anything more complex on such a hot day. A view I fully understood. I felt the same. "Come here, Hayato. We are taking this." He said, looking back at me and motioning to the boat in front of us. I blushed, a swan boat. Hibari Kouya, in a swan boat. This I had to see.

The boat was horrid. The fucking thing stuck out on the lake like a sore fucking thumb, and many people passed by with wide eyes as they saw the man sitting across from me. Looking like the god of death basking in the light of heaven. Truly, I was more then happy to say that, for the moment, he was mine...

"After this, I was thinking about taking you to dinner. I want sushi." He said, eyeing me to see how I took to this idea, I nodded before thinking about where the hell the bastard was going to take me when he said sushi.

I did not even think about it until we where walking to the restaurant, hand in hand, and takesushi was the only shop in site... NO!

"You are not taking me to Yamamotos place right? Do you know what your doing, w we have to turn around now! Before they see us like this!" I panicked trying to run while kyouya held me back, his face filling with calm, he had planned this!

"Hayato. Its been two weeks, lets just tell them already. I am tired of you taking me away from the places I wish to be, just because the herbivores wont like it. You are mine, I am yours, and we are in love. Correct? Why can I not walk with you like this? Is it that wrong?" his voice was dark, serious, and slightly pained, and for the life of me I could not even consider turning him away after he said that... That he loved me. "you really love me? Your not gonna get bored with this... with us?" I asked, my voice cracking in embarrassment. He pulled me close rather then replying. His lips at my ear as he spoke. "Hayato. I told you our first night, that I wanted only you. You amuse me, turn me on, drive me insane, and I do not want anyone else! Believe me. " I moved closer as I spoke my reply.

/

We walked into Yamamoto's place, holding hands. I was beat red as I saw them, all the guardians together, eating sushi and laughing, until they spotted us. I tried to pull away but couldn't, hibari was already walking over to them, with our hands still intertwined and a smile on his face.

"Wow. Your all flocking together aren't you." He said, the smile growing more pronounced. They all stared like we where lose monkeys in the local zoo. Finally, the tenth spoke. "E eh... Hibari-san. Gokudera-kun! W we tried to call you, but y you didn't answer... Why are you... h holding hands?" the tenth was clearly upset if the way he stammered was any indication of that. I was about to try and speak when Kyouya cut in.

"We were on a date. " he said simply, causing my face to redden and the others to gasp. In unison I might add.

"Ahahahaha! Good one!" Yamamoto said, clutching his gut. Hibari growled at him. Letting go of my hand to raise a tonfa. "Ho. So, you think my relationship is funny. Do you Yamamoto Takeshi.?" Yamamoto shut up, moving his hands up in self defense. "S Sorry! I thought it was a joke, er I mean, ahaha. You know, you are both just kinda... hot headed and um... um.."

he continued to stammer until turf top cut in, yelling as usual. "EXTREAM GAYNESS! THIS IS EXTREAM!" It was my turn to get pissed now, gayness? Thats not even a damn word! "Thats not even a damn word you stupid fucking turf top!" I yelled, raising a stick of dynamite. Hibari smirked, taking a step forword until the tenth butt in. "Wait. Hibari-san, Gokudera-kun! Im very happy you to are... er... I in love... but you need to calm down! We are just a little s shocked, so,,, please?" he asked, moving his hands around in worry. I stopped, pulling on Kyouya's arm to get him to do the same. Hibari spoke after a moment. "Fine. I'll stop today, but one more word and I will bite you to death. Got it?" They all nodded in unison. Hibari left with me trailing behind him after bowing and bidding the tenth farewell.

/

when I caught up to him he was leaning against my apartments door. He smiled as he looked up to see me. "What are you doing? Why did you threaten the tenth? We had a deal, bastard!" I yelled and his smile fell slightly, he opened the door and started to speak. "Because, he insulted our relationship." He said, speaking slightly softer then was normal for him.

"Even so. If you ever insult him again, I will end this!" I said, hoping my lie held up. He stopped then, turning to face me, grabbing my hands and pulling me into the apartment... How did he open my door? Was my only thought until my back hit the wall, the door slamming behind us and his lips on mine. By the time he pulled away I was trembling. He bit into my neck, and let his hands fall down my body, landing on my erection. He all but ripped off my clothing, and his, and pushed my body down into the couch, hard.

I tried to speak but was cut off when his hands squeezed me much to hard, and his lips ran over the tip of my member. I cried out, the pain and pleasure overwhelming. He bit my tip hard, to hard. Nearly drawing blood, as his hands moved around my body, pressing into my hole. I tried to call his name but it was pointless, and as the night went on, I lost the ability to speak at all...

/

The next morning I woke up in bed, Kyouya laying next to me, when he saw I was wake he pulled me close, and kissed down my body once more, bitting me until I begged him to stop. He smirked. "Are you my boyfriend? " I nodded. "Words. Only words." He continued to bite it.

"I am" I gasped out, he bite the tip again, and continued.

"Do you know that I love you?"

"Yes"

"Do you think it is funny to threaten to leave the man who loves you?"

I blinked, was this... because of that?

"Idiot, I only said that because yo-"

I didnt get to finish explaining, he bitt into me hard. Making me come in painful pleasure.

"I don't want excuses. Hayato. IS it funny?"

"No." I said, shaking my head, he smiled, his fingers hitting my prostate as they where pushed into me.

"Ah! Kouya!" I called, pulling him closer, ending the conversation as he continued to take me.

When I woke up again, he was looking down at me. His eyes lighter the before, "If you ever try to leave me Hayato, do you know what I will do now?"

I nodded weakly, "Yes. Kyouya."

And with that, the days of his capturing my heart began.


End file.
